The beast is released
by Rainbowflower333
Summary: Dean is Brock Lesnar's new target. Of course Roman wants to protect him from any harm, but will he find the lunatic fringe in time? And what does he see, when he finally finds him? Ambreigns with a short guest appearance of Dolph Ziggler.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys. Since some poeple followed my last story ("I'm worried about you"; actually planed as a one-shot). I thought about adding a second chapter and turning it into a two-shot. Would you like that? Please comment :)_

* * *

„Dean!" Roman ran through the corridors in the backstage area. "Dean, were are you?!" Concern lay in his eyes and the fear made his voice tremble. "Dean, have you seen him somewhere?" The black haired wrestler almost shouted breathless, grapping Dolph by his shoulders.  
"Ambrose?", Ziggler asked irritated, "In the parking lot…only five minutes ago."  
"Shit!" Roman nearly ran him over, heading towards the exit.  
"You're… welcome…" Dolph shook his head, watching the Samoan disappear behind the next corner.

"DEAN!" Roman stormed out of the door. "Dean! Where are you?!" Dawn already had begun and the Samoan's look wandered hectically around. "Dean!" His eyes fell on something lying on the ground. "Dean?" Roman's steps became faster towards the buckled silhouette.  
"Damn it!" He fell onto his knees beside his friend. "What did he do to you…?" Roman's voice was not more than a whisper. Tears were in his eyes, when he gently brushed a strand of dirty blonde hair out of Dean's bloody face.  
"Dean. Babe can you hear me?" A desperate sob escaped his throat, when he carefully started shaking the lunatic fringe's shoulder. Dean was pale, making the blood coming from his busted lower lip and his smashed nose look even scarier. A single tear ran down Roman's face, turning his unconscious boyfriend on his back. "Dean…" The black haired man cried, burying his face into the blonde's chest. Quiet and shallow he could hear him breath.  
"Ro…?" The lunatic breathed almost unhearable. Roman froze, before breaking down in tears. "I-I'm s-so s-sorry D-Dean…" He sobbed, "I-I should…have protected y-you…"  
The blonde moaned, trying to put a hand on his trembling boyfriend to soothe him.  
"No Rome…" Dean murmured, "Don't blame yourse-" The stabbing pain in his ribcage made him cry out.  
Roman forced himself to focus, wiping the tears away with the back of his hand. He took a deep breath before, running a gentle hand over his boyfriend's pale cheek.  
"Where does it hurt babe?"  
"He truly is a beast…" Dean clenched his teeth, when his ribs screamed in protest. "Speared me right to the ground. That son of a…-" He gasped for air, trying to get up.  
"Nonono, stay down babe." Roman gently pushed him on his back again. "Let me look at you. Did you hit your head?" The Samoan bend over, taking a closer look at his boyfriend.  
"That bastard…" Roman hissed, bearing down the wish to kill this beast immediately, "Looks pretty nasty…I think he broke your nose babe…" Concern lay in Roman's eyes, when his hands gently wandered down to Dean's chest. The blonde flinched.  
"It hurts Ro…" He whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut, "…it hurts so bad." Dean had started shivering and Roman carefully pulled him into his arms.  
"I know babe, I know…" The Samoan mumbled into his blonde hair, kissing him softly. "You've got some broken rips, too." It was breaking his heart, seeing Dean like this. And when the lunatic began to cry, Roman wished nothing more than being able to swap places.

Suddenly Dean ripped his eyes open, gasping for air, when a coughing fit stole his breath away. His chest was on fire and Roman could see the agony in his eyes, grapping the Samoan's arm in panic.  
"I…can't…br…eath…", The lunatic fringe gasped, coughing up blood. "Argh!" He screamed, holding on to his stomach.  
"Dean hey…", fear lay in his voice, but Roman pushed it aside. "Calm down…you're breathing way too fast babe."  
Dean's chest was moving unregularly and shallow, while he was trying to fill his lungs with oxygen again. He was laying on his side, curled up against the Samoan.  
"Babe, breathe…" Roman's lips touched Dean's softly, making the blonde forget about the pain for a moment. The lunatic could feel his boyfriend's warm breath, brushing softly over his lips. Dean closed his eyes, wanting to inhale all of it.  
"Good…" Roman smiled against the blonde's lips, feeling his breathing slowing down. "In…and…out…breathe with me Dean…"  
The black haired man could feel his boyfriend shivering in his embrace and when he let go of the blonde's lips to look up into the sky, he noticed it had started raining.  
"I'm…s-so cold…" The lunatic fringe trembled in his arms. Roman watched his blonde hair getting more and more wet, when the rain became stronger. Quickly he bent over to give him more shelter, while taking of his jacket.  
"We have to get you to a hospital..." Concern lay in his voice, kissing Dean gently on his forehead. The blonde groaned, when the Samoan sat him up slowly.  
"I'm sorry babe…" Roman whispered into his wet blonde hair, throwing his jacket over Dean's shaking shoulders.  
"You think you can stand?"  
The lunatic nodded weakly in responds, feeling himself pulled up to his feet. He moaned, covering his protesting rips with a hand. The whole world was spinning in front of his eyes and if Roman hadn't steady him on his feet, he would have fallen over immediately.  
"Hey, you're with me babe…?" The Samoan's concerned look met Dean's unfocused eyes, right before the blonde's knees gave way.  
"Woawh careful Dean!" Roman's grip around his boyfriend tightened, preventing the lunatic from falling down.  
"…dizzy…" Dean groaned, swaying in Roman's arms. The Samoan pulled him closer and the blonde leant his head weakly against the older man's chest. Softly Roman's hand stroke over Dean's head.  
"It's okay babe. I'm here…" The Samoan's look fell on something red in his hand and he tensed.  
"Damn it!" He swore, realizing that the blood was coming from the back of Dean's head.  
 _He busted his head right open_. New anger was rising inside the Samoan, but the feeling of Dean slowly slipping down, while the blonde was about to pass out, made him focus again.  
"I've got you…" Roman whispered into Dean's ear, quickly picking him up into his arms. "Let's get you out of here."

* * *

 _Thanks for reading guys. First this one came up in my head as a one-shot...but it ends very short.  
Do you want this to be continued?  
I love to hear from you in the reviews ;)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Dean's head leant weakly against Roman's chest, swaying softly with every quick step the Samoan was taking. Roman had thrown his jacket over Dean's shivering body and the blonde finally felt save and a little warmer in his arms, while the cold rain kept falling onto them. The lunatic sighed, listening to Roman's strong and regular heart beat against his ear, while he was swimming in and out of consciousness.

xxx

"Dean. Hey, are you with me babe?" Roman's voice reached the blonde's ears softly. Weak and heavy his head was leaning against the Samoan's strong shoulder, when the black haired man sat him down on the passenger seat as gently as possible. Dean groaned, feeling the seat belt pressing against his sore ribcage. "I'm sorry." The lunatic felt his boyfriend's soft lips on his forehead, kissing it gently, before he quickly got in the car. "You gonna feel warm in a minute." The black haired man turned on the seat heating. His hand lay on Dean's knee the whole time, thumbing it softly and the lunatic felt the exhaustion, pulling him into darkness.

xxx

"Babe, wake up." Roman had opened Dean's door, carefully unlocking the seat belt around the blonde's waist. When his fingers cautiously run over the lunatic's stomach the Samoan suddenly froze. This wasn't normal. Roman's hand still lay on Dean's belly, but where it should have been soft his fingers felt the the blonde's hard abdominal wall.  
"Fuck!" The Samoan held his breath in shock. _Internal bleeding…_ Roman knew the symptoms. Dean had been really quiet since he had sat him in the car, too quiet for a lunatic fringe as he was. The Samoan felt hot and cold at the same time, when he focused nervously on the blonde's chest, not knowing if his boyfriend was still breathing. Shallow and unregularly it was moving up and down in front of his eyes.  
"Dean!" Roman started shaking him by his shoulders, causing the lunatic's head to fall weakly forward. Blood was sticking to the seat from the gash on the back of Dean's head.  
"Babe! Can you hear me? Babe!"  
"Arhhnn…", the blonde moaned, finally responding. "…my head…", he groaned slowly coming round. If Roman hadn't caught him, Dean had fallen right out of the car.  
"Argh...", The lunatic squeezed his eyes in pain getting aware of his sore body.  
"Babe!", The Samoan had picked him up into his arms quickly, "We have to get you to the ER." He tried to stay calm, but the panic and fear he had buried inside made his voice tremble.  
"Ro, you're so lou-" The unbearable pain cutting through his abdomen made him scream out loud, "Argh!" It stole his breath away and his ribcage caught fire again.  
"Ahhh it hurts Ro!" Dean chocked between clenched teeth, wrapping his arms around his stomach. "It hurts so bad…" The blonde squeezed his eyes in pain, causing several tears to run over his face.  
"I know babe…", was everything Roman could say, when he started running.  
"…make it stop…", Dean cried out. There was so much agony in his words, it broke the Samoan's heart into a million pieces. _How bad is it…_ Thoughts were floating his mind, remembering the lunatic had thrown up blood before.  
"Arghhh!", Dean gasped, burying his face inside Roman's chest.  
"Almost there." He whispered breathless into the blonde's hair, not knowing if he even heard it. "Please babe, hang in there…" Roman's voice was trembling from the fear, "Do you hear me…please babe, hold on just a little longer." The Samoan kept whispering, kissing his boyfriend's head desperately.  
The blonde had started coughing up blood again, but this time it was a lot more. Red and sticky it was running over his and Roman's shirt. Dean gasped desperately for air, one hand fisted inside the black haired man's top, feeling the agony overwhelming him.  
"Shit!" Roman overcame the last meters to the building, storming into the emergency room, his barely conscious boyfriend wrapped in his arms.  
"Help!" He could feel the blonde shivering against his body. "Please!" Roman fell to his knees, when the fear and despair were taking over. Tears were rushing uncontrollably down his face, feeling the lunatic's body falling limp. "Please help him!" His voice broke looking down at all the blood.

Suddenly Dean was laying on a gurney in front of him. People in white and green clothes were rolling him down the corridor. Roman looked down on the lunatic's hand, entangled tightly with his. Blood was sticking to it, but the tall wrestler didn't care.  
"Dean…" It was not more than a breathless whisper, while the Samoan continued running next to the gurney. Pale and limp his boyfriend was laying there, eyes closed.  
"Sir, we have to operate immediately. You can't come with him." Roman noticed the strong hand on his shoulder, trying to pull him away from the lunatic.  
"No! Get of me!" The Samoan protested loudly. He tried to shake the man of, but quickly two others joined him, trying to pull Roman away. "No please!"  
"Sir, please. Let go of your friend's hand."  
"No please, he's my boyfriend!" The black haired wrestler shouted desperately, feeling someone loosening his grip around Dean's hand, violently. "No!"  
"Sir!", a loud voice said next to his ear. Strong arms pulled him back, but Roman was too shocked to realize what was happening.  
Suddenly the door fell shut right in front of his eyes and he sank down on his knees, burying his face in his hands, when he broke down in tears.

* * *

 _Thank you so much for all the reviews, favs and following 3. It helps me so much, keep on commenting ;).  
And don't worry. I already started chapter 3 (the last one for this story) in a really boring school lessen today :D._


	3. Chapter 3

Roman didn't know how long he was sitting there, sobbing desperately with his long hair covering his face. Blood was still sticking everywhere to his body, showing him that all of this was real. He felt empty, unable to move. It was like all his strength and power had disappeared behind that door together with Dean.  
A quiet whimper escaped Roman's throat, when he realized he was nothing without the lunatic fringe… _his_ lunatic fringe.  
"Why…." His desperate words got lost in his sobbing, when Roman became even smaller, leaning forward so his forehead was touching the floor beneath him. More and more tears ran over his cheeks, falling down quietly. He had covered his head with his trembling hands just as he was trying to protect himself from all the darkness. Fast and unregularly his breathing was ringing in his ears, when he felt the exhaustion pulling him down heavily.  
A gasp escaped his throat. Dean was the air that Roman needed so desperately to stay alive, but without him, he felt like choking.  
This was all too much... He needed to get _out._  
Somehow he managed to pull himself up. Weak and unsteady he was standing on his feet, holding on to the wall, when he slowly made his way to the bathroom.

xxx

Cold and wet the water hit his pale skin. Over and over Roman splashed it into his face. His breaths finally became deeper and he started to calm down a bit. With his hands still shaking the Samoan turn the water of, leaning his head heavily down on the cold sink. He took a deep breath, releasing all the air in his lungs, before he tried to pull himself together again, leaving the bathroom.

xxx

Hours passed, while Roman sat in the waiting room, face buried inside his palms. Time after time a nurse came through the door. But every time he jumped up, the Samoan got the same answer, over and over again. _He's still in surgery. I can't tell you his current condition.  
_ Roman felt the darkness coming over him again. Tears which he couldn't hold back for any longer were running over his face, when the dark tried to swallow him whole. He started sobbing desperately.  
Bloody imagines of his boyfriend barely breathing in his arms appeared in front of his inner eyes, causing a whimper to escape his throat. _He would never forgive himself, if Dean…  
_ Roman's shoulders were trembling, when he couldn't hold his thoughts and the fear-burning deep inside his guts-back anymore. Quietly he had started crying into his hands, about to break down again. His long black hair was swaying with every sob, shielding the wrestler from what was happening around him. _What a boyfriend was he, when he couldn't even protect the person he loved the most._

"Sir?", Roman didn't respond immediately, still trying to fight the darkness, which was eating him up inside.  
"Sir.", The nurse had noticed his trembling shoulders and came closer to the almost curled up wrestler, sitting on a bench. When she touched Roman gently, he filched, slowly lifting his head.  
"Mr. Reigns?" Her voice was even softer than before, seeing the Samoan's red eyes. Tears were still running over his cheeks, when Roman hid a sob, wiping them quickly away with his hand.  
"You are the man, who brought Mr. Ambrose here?", she asked.  
He needed a moment to realize that he finally would get some answers. _But did he really want to hear them? What if…  
_ The nurse friendly look still lay on him, when Roman finally nodded weakly.  
"He's stable now. It took the doctors a while to find out where all the blood was coming from and it also was quiet difficult to stop the bleeding completely, but they said Mr. Ambrose will recover soon."  
"Thank God..." Roman sighed in relief, realizing he had held his breath the whole time. He would have jumped up from the bench, when his legs would have felt like yellow. New tears were running over his face, but this time didn't care.  
"C-Can I see him?" Hope was in his voice, feeling the heaviness finally slipping from his shoulders.  
 _He's alive … He's alive, that's all that counts_. Was all he could think about.  
The nurse hesitated. "He didn't regain consciousness yet." Roman tensed next to her.  
"His nose is broken and he has a small concussion." She continued. "He needs to rest… But I'm sure he would like to have somebody with him, when he wakes up." The nurse added quickly, seeing Roman's depressed look.  
"Thank you..." Roman stood up following her her to Dean's room.

* * *

 **Hey guy, I'm sorry that it took so long (my weekend was quiet stressfull)  
I want to thank you again for all your support with your favs, reviews and follows... (I love to hear from you in the comments 3)  
**

 **I know I said this would be the last chapter of this story, but I didn't want to torture you any longer and so split the last part into two ;).  
I hope I can use some boring hours (presentations at school) to finish the last part of it soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Roman stood in front of the door. His shivering hand lay on the doorknob, while he hesitated to open it.  
 _How could he even stand in front of his boyfriend? He was nothing … He didn't deserve a strong man like Dean.  
_ When he finally managed to walk into the room, tears were sparkling in his eyes.  
Calm and regular Dean's chest was moving up and down under the white blanked. For a moment Roman just stood there and watched his boyfriend, holding his breath.  
 _He was alive.  
_ Slowly the tall wrestler came closer to Dean's bed and sat down quietly next to it, just watching the lunatic breathe. Roman didn't want to wake him, but the burning desire inside his body to touch him, was getting stronger. He wanted to make sure that this wasn't just his imagination. His hand froze, when Roman caught himself out, reaching for his boyfriend. The lunatic fringe looked so broken and hurt next to him that he didn't even dare to touch him. The Samoan's look fell on Dean's damaged face, making his heart ache. The lunatic's left eye was swollen, turning already blue. Some sort of a splint was stabilizing Dean's nose and parts of his messy blonde hair were covered with a white bandage, going all the way around his injured head. Dry blood was sticking to his open lip, causing Roman to sob quietly. These soft lips, how could Lesnar just hit them so violently? The black haired man clenched his fists, feeling anger rising inside of him.  
"Oh Dean, I'm so sorry…" Loud and heavily Roman's words were hanging in the air. His hand was shaking, when he reached out for Dean's, which was lying motionless on the white mattress in front of him. He didn't want to cause him even more pain, put the wish to touch his boyfriend had become too strong to bear it down for any longer.  
"Rome …" Dean surprised him by squeezing his hand. A smile came upon the blonde's face, feeling his boyfriend was with him. He felt Roman's hand trembling in his and he quickly tried to open his eyes with a moan. For a moment Dean was shocked. The strong man he used to know was now sitting shivering next to his bed. Tears were running over his face and his eyes were red from all the crying.  
"Ro …" The smile on his lips had died. He tried to sit up, regretting it immediately, when his body protested painfully. Roman squeezed his eyes, hiding the glowing agony in them.  
"H-How can you smile …" The Samoan sobbed desperately, breaking down in tears on Dean's bed.  
"Roman …" The lunatic didn't know what he should do. He never saw his boyfriend like this before. "Come here babe …" Dean pulled him into his arms, ignoring his burning ribcage. "What happened to your shirt?" The lunatic gently stroked over Roman's shivering shoulders, retracing the Samoan tattoo on his naked skin.  
Roman wanted to tell him that he couldn't take it anymore, all the blood. Even when he got rid of his shirt hours ago he still could smell it, he even could taste it, reminding him of what a failure he was.  
"H-How can you even l-love me …?" Roman cried inside his embrace, "I-I let y-you down …"  
"That's not true babe." The blonde gently stroked through his long black hair, kissing it softly to calm him.  
"I-I should have protected you …" A sob escaped his throat, when he buried his face deep into Dean's chest.  
"Ro …" The blonde lifted Roman's chin gently so the tall wrestler had to look him in the eyes. "Babe …" Dean whispered, softly wiping away his tears. "Don't be so hard to yourself …"  
New tears were running over Roman's cheeks and the blonde gently kissed them away, hiding a moan, when a stabbing pain cut through his abdomen.  
"I mean, he's a beast … there's nothing you could have done …", Dean whispered and flinched, thinking of Lesnar would have speared Roman instead of him. He secretly thanked God that his boyfriend didn't make it in time and didn't get hurt. Both of them knew how hard Brock was going on people standing in his way.  
"Y-You could have- "Roman's voice broke, when he started crying desperately.  
"Me? Noah …" Dean almost started laughing, "I'm not gonna leave you babe." He had leant forward, whispering inside his ear. "Not after what you did back there in the ER." Now the lunatic fringe grinned, making the Samoan lift his head in surprise.  
"… rumour has it they needed three very strong men to get you away from me." Roman's sobbing had stopped, trying to follow Dean's words. "…I heard that you even broke the nose of one of them.", The blonde continued and watched Roman's look falling down on the floor. The Samoan blushed slightly, when a faint smile came upon his lips.  
 _Much better,_ Dean thought, kissing his boyfriends forehead softly.  
"I know that you love me …" The blonde hid a giggle, knowing his bruised body wouldn't like it that much, "…But please stop hitting innocent people." Dean groaned, when a loud laughter escaped his throat.  
"I-I …" Roman stuttered, bushing even more.  
"Oh shut up …" The lunatic whispered putting a finger on the Samoan's mouth.  
"You want to know, why I can smile…?" He came closer so Roman could feel his warm breath against his lips.  
"It doesn't matter how hurt I am …" Dean's fingers ran slowly through his long black hair, " … as long as you're unharmed and here with me …" The tall wrestler closed his eyes, when he felt the blonde pulling him closer. "… I can always smile …" Dean whispered against Roman's lips. "I love you."

* * *

 **Hey guys,  
I'm so sorry it took so long :'( (much going on at school and even more studying).  
Because of that I've got something for you (going to up load it immediatly after this ;) )I hope you can forgive me ... *heart*  
Thank you so much for all your reviews, favs and follows ... Please continue ... It's helping me so much, while writing :)**


End file.
